


I'm Home, Guys , I Am Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Homecoming, Human Trafficking, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Moving Back/Coming Home, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono decided that she had enough of being away from Hawaii, She surprises her husband & ohana, when they are at the HQ, Is everyone glad to see her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I'm Home, Guys , I Am Home:

*Summary: Kono decided that she had enough of being away from Hawaii, She surprises her husband & ohana, when they are at the HQ, Is everyone glad to see her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was glad to be home, She missed being in Five-O, & she missed her husband, & ohana, she was glad that she caught the last drug trafficker, & he is being in custody, til he is waiting trial.

 

She arrived at the HQ, & she found Captain Lou Grover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & her husband, Adam Noshimuri, all at the smart table, going over some leads for a case, They were so into it, they didn't hear her come in, she cleared her throat, & said this, with a smile.

 

"Four good looking men, What is a woman to do ?", They turned to face her, & they were in shock, the four men all ran over to her, so they can greet her properly. "Oh, Kono, It's so good to see you," The Big Man said, as he kissed her on the cheek, "Doll, You have impeccable timing", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he hugged, & mirrored Lou's gesture. Steve just has a smile on his face, & said, "Welcome home, Kono", & they hugged, Junior Reigns, & Tani Rey came back from getting lunch for everyone, & the newbies set down, & joined the others.

 

"What brings you home, Kono ?", Steve asks, "I caught them all, Every single piece of shit that was part of the operation, Now, I am home, Guys, I am home, & free from the FBI, I was wondering if you would take me back ?", she asked with a hopeful tone. "Of course, I will, Just need you to fill out the paperwork", The Five-O Commander said, as he nodded his approval. "Glad to have you back, Babe", Danny said, "We missed you", The Former SWAT Commander said, & handed over Kono's badge with Steve's urging. "I missed you too", Adam said, & the former business executive kissed his wife, with everyone cheering, & whooping.

 

"Now, Kono, If you don't mind, I would like for you to partner up with Tani here, She needs someone else seasoned to help her get through the day to day stuff of Five-O", The Former Surfing Pro said with a gleam in her eye, "Sure thing, Boss, I will make sure that she _knows_ everything", The Three Men laughed, Steve said mocking scolding, "Kono, Don't corrupt the rookies", He made the quick intros,  & Tani said, "It feels like we know you now for so long, By everyone telling us about you", The Former Lifeguard said, "Yeah, They were some great stories", Junior concurred with what Tani said, "If you not too tired, Kono, Care to join us ?", "Sure, Boss", & they went right to work.

 

The End.


End file.
